


Not little Bee anymore

by Jutinukute



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutinukute/pseuds/Jutinukute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knockout visits Bumblebee....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write it, I just come up with the ideas and Storylady35 writes them.....you can find her on Deviantart http://storylady35.deviantart.com/.....She's amazing at her work...

Earth had changed in the last few years since the Decepticons had been defeated but something never change and a young blue haired woman in a strict, perfect blue and white uniform was pacing back and forth across a small room, datapad in her hands.

When the door opened, she instantly looked up and frowned. “Where have you been soldier?”

Sideswipe, with a cocky smile and spiked up red hair and a sharp angled jaw shrugged as he walked in. “Relax, I just was out for some ME time.

The officer walked up until she was right in front of the slightly shorter mech. “That doesn't mean that you can just leave without telling me. I need to know where you are at any time.” 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Sideswipe pulled a face. “Pfff. What are you? My mom?” 

Walking in with a cheery smile, Bumblebee walked into the room, dressed in just a white shirt that was half hanging out, his normal, casual self. “Hey How’s it going in here?” He dropped his smile and narrowed his gaze. “What’s going on here? Strongarm?”

Instantly Strongarm backed off and stood up straight before pointing at the other. “Lieutenant, this rookie is really starting to get on my nerves!”

Sideswipe didn’t bother with the formality and just glared at the other. “Who you calling rookie, Princess?”

Strongarm face looked about ready to crack. “Call me that again and I swear…”

“Ok, ok that's enough, break it up you two.” He said, stepping between them and physically moving them apart. 

Strongarm was clearly unhappy but nodded and stepped away, returning to her work with a simple; “Yes Sir.”

Once she was away, Bumblebee turned to the other and sighed softly. “Sideswipe, where have you been?”

“Street racing.”

Again, Bumblebee sighed, his hand rubbing the brink of his nose. “Oh for Prime’s sake. Sideswipe, you know that we can’t risk a human seeing you.”

“Oh come on Bee, I know that, but one time doesn't hurt anyone.”

Bumblebee lifted his hand from his eyes and revealed his sceptical look and one rises his eyebrow.

Sideswipe smirked. “Ok, maybe a couple of times. But this time I saw this… total hotty in a red Aston Martin.” He paused and let out an admiring whistle. “He was so hot. Too bad I didn't get his number.”

Rubbing his eyes again, Bumblebee shook his head softly. “Primus, what am I going to do with… wait did you said red Aston Martin? At a street race?”

“Yeah. Odd choice but boy could he drive.”

Bumblebee quickly stepped over, his eyes wide and amazed. “Did the person driving it have red hair? And red eyes? And tattoos on both arms? Did you get his number?”

Sideswipe frowned as if being mocked. “Weren’t you paying attention? I said I didn't get his number. But yeah, did have red hair and eyes. But I don’t know about the tattoos. I only saw him at the finish line when he looked out his window so I only saw the top half of his head. And when he caught me looking, he closed the window and drove off.”

Across the room, Strongarm quirked a brow. “So… how do you know that he is as ‘hot’ as you say if you only saw half his face?”

Sideswipe frowned at her and crossed his arms with a smirk. “Because I know. I could see it in those ruby eyes. He was so hot it was cool.”

Strongarm rolled her eyes and went back to her work. “Idiot.”

 

~#~

 

That evening, with the base was dark and silent, just what Sideswipe wanted as he crept carefully out of his room, heading for the main door, his mind mapping out the room so to avoid every obstacle that might alert his teammates of his actions.

Suddenly his optics were blinded when the lights were sharply turned on. Hand over his face, Sideswipe peered to see who had caught him. 

“And where do you think you are going?” came the female voice as the lights paled enough for him to see Strongarm crossing her arms.

Sideswipe huffed, unbothered by being caught. “Street racing. I'll be back soon.” He said with a wave of his hand, heading for the door once more. 

Strongarm frowned then jumped out, grabbing Sideswipe and pinning him to the floor, knee on his back and twisting his arm behind his back. “Oh you're not going anywhere!”

“WHA! Get off me!”

“Not until you promise not to go street racing. You know the rules.”

Sideswipe struggled a little more in her grip but he eventually gave up and collapsed to the floor. “Fine I promise. Just get off me.” 

Good to her word, Strongarm let him up and crossed her arms, watching as he got up as well and stared at her for about three seconds.

“See ya!” he laughed and ran off faster than she could catch him. 

Hands wringing the air as if it was his neck, Strongarm pulled a face. “I’M GONNA KILL HIM!”

 

~#~

 

“Ah.” Bumblebee moaned as he stretched himself out. “That was a good workout, don't you agree Grimlock?”

Grimlock chuckled as he ducked under the door. “Yeah. I especially liked when I kicked you’re ass.”

“Don't push it.” Bumblebee huffed as he glared up at the other.

“Sir.” Came a confused and concerned Strongarm. “Why are you two covered in mud?”

Brushing off some mud from his shirt, Bee nodded. “We were just working out. Sorry about the mess.”

Grimlock chuckled as he shook himself like a wet dog and larger piles of mud formed on the floor. “And I kicked his aft.”

“Ok, ok, you won.” Bee huffed and looked around before frowning. “Hey where's Sideswipe? Wait, let me guess, out racing?”

Strongarm lowered her head to the floor and sighed. “Sorry Sir, I tried to stop him, but he got away.”

At that very moment, Sideswipe drove quickly in and climbed out of his car. “Hey guys.”

Commanding face on, Bumblebee glared at him. “Sideswipe how many times do I need to tell you not…”

“Yeah yeah.” He huffed, waving his hand dismissingly at them before staring at his commander. “Why are you covered in mud?” He wondered before shaking his head. “Never mind. Do you remember that guy I was talking about the other day? Well I found him again. His name is Knockout.”

Bumblebee’s eyes went wide and he froze. “Knock… Knockout? Are you sure?”

At the same time Strongarm was accessing a database on the name. “Knockout; Ex-Decepticon, personal Medic of Megatron during the Prime Wars on this very planet?”

Grimlock frowned curelessly. “Who?”

Sideswipe nodded only to side. “Yep, and… I invited him here.”

“What?!” Bee gasped, suddenly looking around as if he expected the mech to appear out of the shadows. “Knockout coming here! When!”

Strongarm was also shocked for a different reason. “I'm shocked myself, you can't just invite some strange…”

“I can't let him see me like this!” Their commander gasped, looking over his filthy clothes and turned, running out of the room and to his quarters with a sharp call of ‘where is my comb!’

For once, all three of them were lost for words before Grimlock just blinked and brushed off some more mud. “What just happened?”

 

~#~

 

Dressed in his finest and fiddling with the epilates of his jacket, Bumblebee cleared his voice once more. “How do I look?” He asked no one in particular.

Sideswipe just frowned, dressed as before. “Don't even think about Bee, I saw him first.”

Bumblebee frowned as he messed with his shirt, perfecting his appearance. “Well I’ve known him longer then you. And I outrank you so…” They turned to face each other, glaring daggers and becoming so wrapped up in their battle.

So wrapped up that they didn’t even notice the Aston Martin as it drove up to them and the red haired Con climbed out and leant on the car coolly.

Fixit looked over at his commander before deciding that someone had to be an adult and stepped over, holding out his hand. “Greetings. You must be Knockout, I'm Fixit.”

Knockout took the hand and smiled to the short man. “Nice too meet you cutie.”

Fixit blushed and stepped away, rubbing the back of his head. “Why... thank you sir. The others are… umm…” 

By then Bee and Sidewipe were full out wrestling on the ground, kicking up dust around them with the odd; ‘he's mine’ called by each of them as they gained the upper hand for a moment.

Knockout barely held back his smirk as he watched the display and leant over towards Fixit. “Is it always like this?”

Sighing, Fixit looked to the floor. “As a matter of fact… yes. Sadly.”

The door opened just then and Grimlock entered the room, instantly spotting Bee fighting with Sideswipe and smirked. “Finally something fun!” He laughed and jumped up, dive-bombing into the fight and quickly ended the battle by knocking them both out. 

Giggling, Knockout walked over to Bumblebee and looked down at him as he lay on his back at his feet. “Hello again dummy.”

Blushing Bumblebee looked upside down at the man and tried to smile. “Oh… hey… hey Knockout, long time no see.” He grunted then rolled onto his knees only to have a hand in his reach, helping him up. 

Standing nearly nose to nose, Knockout smiled softly. “Yes… it has been a long time hasn't it.” He smiled, reaching out and slowly fixing his jacket. 

“Thanks.”

Fixing Bee’s tie, the medic couldn’t help but stare at the medals decorating the other’s clothing. “Look at you. All grown up.” His gaze lifted, staring at him before chuckling once. “You’re even taller than me now.”

Just as the pair stared up at each other, remembering lost times, the rest of the gang began to walk over to them and Bee was forced to move away. “Oh, right. Knockout, please, allow me to introduce you to my team. This is Fixit, Grimlock and Strongarm. You have already met Sideswipe.

With a casual wave and a flirtatious wink, Knockout nodded. “Hello there boys.”

Already smitten, Fixit and Sideswipe stared like dreamer at the mech. “Heyyy.” They both drooled. 

Grimlock also was clearly impressed. “You're pretty.”

Knockout grinned at the compliment and ran a hand back in his hair. “Why thank you.” His gaze fell on the female and he gave a slight bow of his head. “Officer.”

Strongarm frowned. “I'm watching you, ‘Con.” She mumbled but there was no denying the slight rosy glow to her cheeks. 

Bumblebee frowned at the officer then smiled and turned away, taking Knockout’s hand. “Well, with that all said, we’ll just be going now if you don't mind.” 

With that said, he turned and walked away from the rest of his team. 

 

~#~

 

Only just stopping looking over his shoulder, Knockout giggled. “I don’t think your officer likes me much.” 

Squeezing the hand in his grip, Bumblebee smiled as he entered his quarters. “Nar, you just need to know her better.”

Knockout sighed as he entered the room and walked over to the sofa, sitting down casually and stretching out on the blood red sofa, kicking off his boots. Sitting down beside him, Bumblebee couldn’t help but smile and stare. 

Gradually Knockout reached out and began stroking Bee’s hair, staring at his face and admired the youthful look. But at the same time, the older, wiser look. “You know, you look like him.” He said thoughtfully. 

Leaning into the touch, Bumblebee let out a deep sigh. “I’ve missed you, Knockout. It’s been a long few years.”

“Look at you. Not so little anymore are you Bee.” His eyes flickered for a moment, unsure. “You… you’re not my little bee anymore.”

Bumblebee moved his hand to hold Knockout’s, smiling. “I’m still your little Bee.” He whispered, leaning over to him, stroking his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

A passionate kiss.

A kiss of lost years and never forgotten love.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity until…

“Hey guys what's up!” Grimlock called as he entered the room.

While trying to get away, Bumblebee tripped over his own feet and Knockout’s boots and landed in an undignified lump on the floor near the sofa. “Nothing, nothing.”

Staring at him on the floor, Grimlock quirked a brow. “Umm… Ok.” He looked between the pair before turning away and left them alone.

Once he was gone, Knockout leant over the edge and looked at the young commander on the floor. “Seriously?”

Bee, still trying to detangle himself, just frowned. “What?”

Rolling his eyes back and leaning on the sofa, Knockout sighed. “Yeah. You sure have grown up.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Yeah. You sure have grown up.”

Finally making his way to his feet, Bee looked playfully at the other. “What that's supposed to mean?”

Knockout giggled and held out his hands, encouraging the other back into his reach. “Nothing.”

Returning to the sofa, the other nodded. “Well, where were we?” He sighed then placed his arm over Knockout’s neck, his nose brushing over the other’s skin. “Ah, perfect.” He smiled before reaching up and leaning in for kiss.

Until…

“Hey guys!” Called the bright cheerful voice of Fixit as he entered the room with a tray of drinks. “I brought you both some drinks.” 

Before the short ginger mech had entered, Bee had already pushed Knockout away, who returned the action with a very angry look. Bumblebee cleared his voice and pulled his jacket straight, standing up to welcome his friend. “Um, thank you Fixit. You didn’t have to.”

As angry as he may have been, Knockout hid it with a charming happy smile. “Thank you Fixit.” He took the drink with a slight wink. “You’re so nice here. And so friendly.” His eyes turned to Bee who frowned. “Unlike some people I know.”

Blushing, Fixit smoothed down his hair then nodded. “Um thank you. And you… you don't look like a con… I… I… mean… you… don't behave like a Decepticon.” He stopped suddenly and covered his mouth with a hand.

Knockout giggled before turning away with a blank faceless expression. “Yes… well I learnt from my mistakes… and decided to… take the mature option. To make something of my life.” He looked across the smaller man’s shoulder to Bee. “Isn’t that right Bumblebee?”

With half a proud smile, Bumblebee nodded. “Yeah.”

Fixit quickly looked between Bee and Knockout before clearing his voice and nodded. “Okaaay, I should… I’d better… I’ll just be… going.” He smiled then left the room as steadily as he could.

Bumblebee sighed as the door closed once again and ran a hand back into his hair. “That was a close one.” He whispered then looked at the other who didn’t look at him. He stood for a moment then stepped closer before nodded. “Come on, just ask. Why not ask why I pushed you?”

The ex-con huffed, staring off with a disapproving frown into the distance. “I already know why. You pushed me because you don't what that your team mates to know about us.” He sighed into his drink, his breath casting ripples across the surface. “You’re ashamed of me.”

Eyes wide, Bumblebee returned to the sofa and held him tight, gripping onto his hands. “No. Not at all. It's not like that, Knocky. I just don't want my teammates to feel uncomfortably near us.”

Keeping still, Knockout said nothing, still refusing to look at the other.

Bee grinned mischievously before leaning in to kiss him but he was refused by a hand pushing him flat on the face. 

“I’m trying to drink.”

Leaning away, and rubbing a sore nose, Bee sighed. “You’re angry with me.”

Eyes locked peacefully on the drink in his hand, Knockout sipped from pursed lips. “Should I be?”

For a moment they just sat, drinking before Bee placed his on the side and grinned, looking at him closer. 

Feeling the eyes on him, Knockout gradually looked over to Bee and frowned. “What?”

“Oh Knockout.” He sighed, reaching out and hugging him softly. “I missed you. You were everything to me.” Their lips meet softly, hands gripping their shirts and holding each other close. “Everything.” He giggled lightly, looking into his eyes softly. “Primus, I’ve missed those eyes of yours.” 

Letting out a love sick, longing sigh, the young blonde haired man stood and easily lifted the other up, carrying him across the room to the bed, placing him gently down and sitting on his legs.

Lying casually down on the pillows and sheets, looking as seductive as he had any moment in the past, Knockout grinned. “Are you sure you're not afraid that one of your team mates walking in on us?”

With a new burning power, Commander Bumblebee soon started to undress himself and then Knockout. “Let’s just skip that subject and move to some better things.”

Grabbing Bee’s hands quickly as he began to remove his shirt, Knockout frowned. “If you push me one more time I'm going to hurt you.”

Bee laughed but Knockout just frowned and pushed slightly off the bed. “I’m not joking.”

“Oh.”

 

~#~

 

Just as they had during the Prime wars so many years ago, the two spent the whole night together. Years of separation. Years apart. Years of longing and heartache were finally over. They were together again. They were one with each other and free to show how they felt for each other.

 

~#~

 

The first one to wake up was Bumblebee and he took full advantage of the moment to look at Knockout, seeing the soft peaceful smile as he dreamt. Watching for a good few minutes he eventually reached over and kissed the other’s cheek, carefully climbing out of the bed, leaving him for the kitchen where he made breakfast for both of them. 

The only good thing was that the others, even Strongarm, were still asleep. Odd that she wasn’t up at first light like normal but for once, it worked to Bee’s advantage. With his meal prepared, he returned to Knockout and found him sitting sleepily up in the bed. 

“Good Morning Knocky.” He said in a sing song way, walking over and kissing his lips softly. 

Stretching as the kiss broke, Knockout smiled. “Morning. So… where have you been?”

“Just getting you your favourite breakfast. A café latte with vanilla shot and some white toast with lots of butter and orange marmalade.” He placed the tray of food and drinks on the bed before slipping off his shirt once more and got back into the bed, pulling the blanket up over their heads. 

Staring with wonder at the breakfast, Knockout couldn’t help but grin before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. “You remembered. That’s so cute.” He sighed and tipped his head to the side with a goofy smile. “I Love you.”

“I love you too.” He chuckled before taking a slice of the toast. “Say ‘ah’.”

Opening his mouth and closing his eyes, Knockout couldn’t help but grin. “Aahhhhhhh.”

Just as Bee teased the toast into his mouth there was a sudden loud bang on the door and a siren filled the air. “Sir!” Came Strongarm’s voice from the door. “We detected a Decepticon signal near the city!”

Before she had even finished speaking, Knockout had been pushed away but this time too far and ended up falling out of the bed. 

Crawling to the edge and looking at the fuming man, Bumblebee bit his lip. “Ops.”

Face growing red with every second before it broke out in full outrage. “BUMBLEBEE!”


End file.
